Bastard, I'm Not Your Bitch
by Worm Of The Books
Summary: Lovino Vargas was put in jail for four months for jaywalking...JAYWALKING. Life really couldn't get worse, could it? Of course it could. His cellmate is Antonio Carriedo, the boss of the prison, who is showing an interest in Lovino. It dosen't matter how much Lovino denies it, he still has a heart, and that heart has a liking for hot Spaniards. Prison AU. Spamano Franada PruAus
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a fic that I've wanted to start for a while. I know next to nothing about prison life, so I'm sorry for any screw ups. **

* * *

A commanding voice, "Lovino Romano Vargas, I hereby sentence you to four months in a federal prison for jay-walking." Stupid fat bastard of a judge, what the hell is jay-walking anyway? The bailiff led me out of the room. Off to a federal prison I go, fuck my life.

* * *

General population didn't look all that bad. We were outside, so most of the inmates were just lifting weights or playing basketball. One inmate in particular ran up to me with an enormous smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Alfred F. Jones, resident hero!" I blinked once, twice, before walking away. "Hey, wait up!" He had blond hair with strand defying gravity, and blue eyes sparkling behind glasses.

"What?" I said, my voice sharp.

"It's good to have friends. I thought you could use one." Alfred stuck out his hand towards me, "C'mon, I'll show you how to keep under the radar." This guy, keep under the radar? Alfred grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

He pointed to some guys lifting weights, they were tattooed, ripped, and looked like they could rip my arm off my body if they desired, "Those are the muscle of the entire jail. The boss keeps them from getting to violent, but you still don't want to mess with them."

A group of...are they boys? Oh god, one just winked at me. I'm not sure how they got out of the light blue shirt and pants outfit, but they were dressed in bright ass colors. Almost all of them were wearing daisy dukes and midriff tops.

They were possibly the creepiest thing I'd ever seen. One...person... blew a kiss at Alfred, who paled and walked faster. "The boys over there are drag queens. They are fucking scary. I didn't have a problem with them until the one that blew a kiss at me tried to give me a blow job. I have a boyfriend, and there's no way I'm cheating on him. I suggest staying away unless you want to catch every STD and STI known to man."

We saw the gamblers, the druggies, and the hardcore criminals who were almost always starting a fight. Alfred glared at a group of five men standing by the basketball court, "That is the Bad Touch Trio."

"There are more than three, bastard."

"I'm talking about the albino, the blond with wavy hair, and the guy laughing. Stupid Frenchman," Alfred mumbled the last part, glaring at the man with wavy hair.

"What's so wrong with him?"

"The boy sitting next to him is my brother. Mattie got put in jail because Francis and his two stupid friends committed a robbery and Matthew didn't have an alibi. So he got stuck here as well."

I saw a smaller man with glasses. He looked a lot like Alfred, except his eyes were violet and his strand of hair looped down in front of his face. Matthew seemed to be happy next to Francis.

"Is that everyone," I asked. The prison didn't look as daunting now that I knew who to avoid.

"Yeah, that's everyone. So, how did you get here?" We walked over to one of the empty picnic tables that happened to be in the prison yard.

"Jay-walking," I sighed. Alfred doubled over in laughter. "I don't even know what that is." Alfred laughed harder. "What's so funny, bastard?"

"I'm sorry, dude. I just didn't even know that you could go to jail for that," a small light bulb went off above the American's head. "What's your name?"

"Lovino Vargas."

"Well, Lovino Vargas, what cell are you in?" Alfred leaned back against the picnic table, staring up at the sky.

"Block A, cell number 482. Why?"

"Oh, shit, dude, I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"Well, who your cellmate is can be a deciding factor. If you were my cellmate we would just be friends, you know, wouldn't have to worry about the stupid shit that some of the others do. Your cellmate is Antonio Carriedo, boss of the prison, who seems to be eyeing you up right now."

Fuck. It. All.

* * *

Alfred hid behind the conveniently placed corner. I didn't hide, I was merely making sure that Alfred didn't get abducted and raped. It wasn't like I was blushing from the looks the bastard was giving me. The hungry look in his emerald gaze didn't send blood rushing to my face. I didn't blush. I was way too manly for that.

Alfred and I peeped our heads out from behind the corner when we heard yelling. "Aw, shit, I told Luke not to do this." I watched as a man, presumably Luke, threw a punch at the bastard. The bastard caught it and threw a the other man over his shoulder and onto the pavement. I heard a sickening crack as Luke's arm snapped. The bastard hadn't let go when he had tossed Luke like a sack of flour.

Luke screamed loudly before backing away, muttering he was sorry. The psychotic and dangerous asshole looked around, "Anyone else who wants to try and overtake me can have a nice talk with Maria." He gestured to a double-headed battle axe that lay next to him on the ground. Wait, when the hell did that get there? WHY THE HELL WAS HE EVEN ALLOWED TO HAVE THAT WITH HIM?

Okay, I'll admit it, I was terrified. The bastard's eyes held a psychotic spark. He then beckoned me over with a finger. I looked to Alfred, and he pushed me forward, "Get your ass over there!"

I walked over, but it felt like I was going way too fast. The second I was within range, the bastard wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I flinched back like he had struck me. The asshole sighed but removed his arm. I averted my eyes from him, staring at the light poles. It was then I realized that the only light was from the light poles.

"Hey," The bastard whispered, "it's time for bed." I froze instantly, "I won't make you do anything you don't want to." I saw him go to wrap his arm around me again, but grabbed my hand instead. The albino from earlier gave him a look, but the bastard flipped him off. What was up with this bastard?

* * *

I fell asleep on the bastard's bed. I had expected to be pulled off, but instead he fell asleep next to me. He learned my name as we walked inside. "Night, Lovino," he fell asleep. I was trapped under his arm, so I had to fall asleep next to him. The bastard being a great pillow was just a plus.

* * *

**How did that go? I ended before I hit the next part, or else it would have been too long. I don't like going over a certain word count on the first chapter. After that it can be as long as I want. Lovino is going to be less asshole like and more sarcastic. Of course, once I get going he'll be cuddly. A big thanks to my beta. Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

I woke up, and that stupid Spaniard's face was in my bubble. I kicked him off the bed without any hesitance. He growled and I smirked to myself. "Lovi, that wasn't very nice." Antonio's voice was cheerful, but when I looked up, his eyes had a hard edge to them.

He climbed back up and stretched out, a long yawn sounding out. "How are you doing?"

"I'm in jail, how do you think I'm doing? Don't call me Lovi." I glared up at him, stupid bastard.

"Whatever. I'm going to have to meet up with the warden for a bit today. I won't be long," He rolled out of bed. Why did he even climb back up if he was just going to leave? "I wanted to spite you, Lovi." Holy shit, I said that out-loud. "You're so cute when you're frustrated." The bastard gave me a predatory smirk.

"I'm not cute."

"Oh, but you are," Antonio's eyes darkened momentarily before he laughed. He gave me a wave before walking out of the cell and down the hall with some of the prison guards. They didn't even hand-cuff the asshole.

I got up a few minutes after Antonio left and stretched out. Only my second day in prison and I was bored as hell. What better way to cure boredom than walking in circles? It was more like walking in squares, but you get my point.

I didn't even get half-way through before I saw a few piece of paper and a pencil hidden over in a corner. I wasn't nosy or anything, I just had the urge to see what the bastard had been drawing or writing. Picking up the paper, I saw that it was four versions of the same picture. They got a darker as you looked at each one. Not dark in theme, dark as in it was shaded darker. Sometimes there were guards, other times there weren't. At the top it read, '_Operation Dove: Final Theme.' _Odd name for a little doodle like that, but the title wasn't really important, the picture was.

The drawings were okay, but the shading sucked, royally.

I snatched the pencil and got to work shading different parts of the picture. I'm not sure how much time had passed before a shadow got in my light.

"What are you doing, Lovi?" I turned around and saw Antonio standing over me, a dark look in his eye. Was the bastard mad that I found his crappy drawings?

"Fixing your shitty shading! Who the hell taught you to draw? Hermione?" I snarled up at him. I was actually terrified at the moment, but I was also pretty pissed that he would get all psycho over a drawing.**  
**

Antonio began laughing loudly, "Oh, Lovi, you're so precious!" He mussed up my hair, taking the picture out of my hands, "Thank you for making it look better, Lovi."

"D-don't call me Lovi." This guy was fucking psychotic! _'Note to self: Antonio has some serious fucking mood swings.'_ Why the hell was the drawing so important?

"Okay, whatever you say, Lovi. The warden says that we're stuck in our cells for the day. What do you want to do," one of the bastard's eyebrows raised suggestively.

I smashed myself against the wall, trying to get as far away from the perverted bastard. I assure you that I wasn't showing how scared I was, not at all. So why Antonio got a sympathetic look in his eye, I had no idea.

"It's alright, Lovi, we don't have to do anything unless you want to." He grinned and walked back to the bed, patting the spot next to him after he laid down. I inched forward reluctantly, not trusting him at all. "I don't bite, unless you want me to," there was a smooth and se-not sexy; arous-no, dammit; flirtatious, yes that's it, flirtatious flow to his words.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Stupid bastard," I mumbled quietly. He grinned and patted the spot by him again.

"C'mon, Lovi, we have a great chance to bond."

"Fine," I took the empty half of the bed. "What 'bonding' activities do you have planned?" Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why did I ask that? I never _ever_ want to know what 'activities' this bastard had planned.

Antonio's green eyes darkened at first, but went back to normal after a few seconds, "Well, I did have _something_ planned, but you probably wouldn't like it."

I knew I was going to hate myself for it, but I had to know, "What was it?"

"Dancing!" Holy fuck...dancing? He thought I wouldn't like dancing? I actually liked to dance. It was calming. I guess that wouldn't be so bad. "Okay, Lovi, let's dance!" I said that out-loud, didn't I?

Antonio got up and grabbed my hand. "Do you prefer to waltz, tango, samba, or do you just want to dance?" I didn't answer, and Antonio just started a slow dance. It was really awkward.

I wouldn't look Antonio in the face, preferring to stare at the wall. Antonio's face was always right up in my bubble. Honestly, if I turned my head I'd be kissing him. I think we were slowly moving around the room for an hour or so before we both fell over.

I didn't realize it, but I was standing on Antonio's feet the entire time. He was just carrying me around with one of his hands on my waist. (Yeah, I was surprised i let that happen too.) I had moved my foot and tripped him, bringing us both down in the process.

The Spaniard landed on his back, with me on his chest. Our noses were touching, and I stared at them for a second. Antonio's laughter brought me out of the odd trance I was in.

"What's so funny?"

"You were cross-eyed, it was silly," the bastard had a giant grin on his face. I closed my eyes for a second, and then I felt a pair lips of my forehead. My body stiffened and I tried to move away from Antonio. "Lovino, do you have trust issues," seeing my confused look, Antonio continued, "I haven't done anything bad to you, but you don't trust me."

"I'm not some fictional teenage girl who falls in love with you just because you haven't done anything bad to her in the twenty-fours since you met her. Trust is a big thing, bastard! You don't just go around trusting everyone you meet!" I moved away from him and onto the bed.

"I didn't say anything about falling in love, Lovi." Antonio was sitting upright, one eyebrow cocked.

"F-fuck you! You know what I meant!"

"Whatever you say," the bastard joined me on the bed and ruffled my hair. "My old goal was just getting in your pants, but now, I'm going to get you to trust me! Then, we'll fall in love! Oh, look, I think it's time for lunch. Didn't know if they would let us out for lunch today. C'mon, now you can meet my friends!"

Well, because Antonio will be spending all his time trying to get me to trust him, I'll know my virginity is safe.

* * *

**I am so slow! I had almost all of this written...then I got side-tracked by the internet! I understand if any of you wish to throw things at me. Also, any of you Hunger Games Pato fans, will you read my one-shot 'Loves Me Not' and my new story 'One and Only'?**

***She's whoring again***

**Bye for now! I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am a terrible person DX I was just so stuck on an awkward part, and I didn't want to start over, that I lost track of the days. Chapter 5 and 6 will be out before Oct 20. I promise. Would someone be so kind as to remind me and/or beta this story for me? Since I just started freshman year I have a lot of homework, so I'll be working to get those chapters out. (All Honors classes DX)**

**I'm glad that someone got my AVPS reference. I'll leave those out sometimes. I'll put up a warning for them when they appear, because first person who spots it gets a free one-shot. (Of that fandom, of course.) Yaoi can be done, as well as straight couples. Not Yuri though, it just makes me feel weird to write about it.**

**So, HumikaUchia, PM and tell me what Harry Potter one-shot you want. **

**Or you get a song thingy on either Spamano Shuffle or USUK Radio. I just feel like being nice to my reviewers :D! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING**

* * *

The bastard had pulled me to his side the instant we left the cell. Maybe I did have to worry virginity...fuck. I gave him a look, but he ignored me, instead focusing on glaring on a man wearing a mask. I couldn't see his eyes, but from the way he was moving his head I could guess that he was checking me out. Seriously, I'm not even that much to look at.

...

I mean for guys. When it comes to girls I am a total stud-muffin. Guys find me bottomlicious. Holy fuck, I did not mean to do that. I AM NOT BOTTOMLICIOUS! Seriously...I'm not.

"Lovi?" I look around to find that Antonio is giving me an odd look, "Why do you keep mumbling the word 'bottomlicious'?" FUCK! I fought down the blush that was surely going to give away some of my thoughts. "You look like a tomato when you blush," he commented offhandedly. I should've punched him...but I just blushed harder. Stupid bastard, making me blush.

It was a manly blush, of course. "Oh, look, it's Francis," Antonio snatched my hand and dragged me towards his blonde friend. "Francis," he called, "Lovi, you're walking so slow!" The emerald-eyed bastard yanked on my hand until I was walking as fast as him.

"You're just walking too fast," I grumbled, earning a laugh from the idiot holding my hand.

Francis turned around when Antonio called his name, speaking when we got close enough," Hello, _Antoine _and...who are you?" Francis scrutinized me, eyes narrowing in hopes of finding flaws.

I opened my mouth to tell the bastard off when Antonio answered for me and slung his arm around me, "This is Lovino." The two began some kind of stare-off. Francis raised an eyebrow and Antonio nodded. I kept looking between them, trying to figure out what was going on.

Finally, Francis sighed, "He's alright."

"So glad you like him," Antonio responded dryly. H-he could use sarcasm? My mind was literally blown. Francis smiled for a second before pulling a boy a I hadn't noticed before to his side.

"Come along, _Matthieu_, I hear that they have pancakes today," this '_Matthieu_' replied, but I couldn't hear him. Francis burst out laughing, ruffling the _'Matthieu'_s hair. "You're so silly." the pair turned around, Francis sending a knowing look to Antonio before walking off.

"Francis and Matthew are so cute together, huh," Antonio laughed in my ear. I chose to stay silent, trying to decode Francis's and Antonio's silent conversation. My mind flashed back to when Matthew and Francis walked away. Small doves were sewn into the back of their uniforms. When Antonio turned away from me to wave to someone else, I saw that a small dove was sewn into his uniform too.

It was odd, but maybe it was just because they were all in a group together. Maybe, just maybe, it could have something to do with the drawing I had found earlier... oh well, I could always find out later, right?

* * *

After a very awkward breakfast, Antonio left to deal with the running of the prison and Alfred came over and began jabbering away about his boyfriend and what he was like. I barely listened, deciding to focus on my idiot of a cellmate. He might have been extraordinarily happy and horny, but he was also a dark force to be reckoned with. The underlying anger in some of his earlier statements had told me that.

"Uh-oh," Alfred sighed, nudging my shoulder and pointing to Antonio and the masked man from before, "I though Sadiq would have learned his lesson by now, oh well, at least we get a good show." My obnoxious companion adjusted his glasses before settling down and watching the scene before him. I, on the other hand, was a bit- cross that, a lot confused about who Sadiq was and just what lesson he hadn't learned.

Ignoring the mutterings of the blonde next to me, I strained my ears to listen to the two across the caf.

"Sadiq," Antonio growled lowly, almost too low for me to hear, "if you say one more ill word about him, I will rip your head from your body. He is not a part of any of this." Francis and an albino man were leaning against the wall next to Antonio, fists clenched and ready to pounce on any unfortunate aggravation.

"That's where you're wrong. By being associated with you, he is a part of all of this," the man waved an arm in a gesture to the whole prison. "You brought him into this the second you spoke to him. Are you upset that I'm revealing your new little fuck toy for the entire prison to see?"

Sadiq had barely finished his sentence before Antonio descended upon him and began to kick his ass. I had covered my eyes at the first snap of a bone. Two more loud snaps followed. Then all that could be heard were whimpers.

"I warned you, Sadiq. The only reason I won't kill you is that you deserve to suffer in pain for as long as you live. That was for the first girl, next time, I kill you for the one that you killed." **(Read: Sadiq is in prison for rape and murder.)** Antonio turned away from the masked man and walked towards me, pulling me to him and walking me back to his friends. "I want you to stay clear of that man, understood?" Antonio's breath tickled my ear as he whispered. As an Italian, I hated to be ordered. As someone who clearly couldn't defend themself, I was more than happy to hide far away from the masked man.

I nodded slowly. Antonio kissed my temple and I nearly had a conniption from the embarrassment, Stupid Tomato Bastard, kissing me like that. I didn't even properly know him!

"Good, I have to worry about you. I have many enemies, and they see you as a way to get to me. Just be careful, Alfred is a good person to be around, no one can stand him for more than five seconds. Just stay by me for the next few days until this all dies down."


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed, and before I knew it, I was all ready half-way done with my sentence. Sadiq had come back a week after the fight looking just as bad, if not worse, than he had before. Antonio had really beaten him up, two fingers, an arm, and a leg were broken, his femur snapped in half. The Turk was so frightened that he wouldn't even look in Antonio's general direction.

Though, just because Sadiq had given up on over-throwing Antonio, it didn't mean that everyone was scared of the Spaniard. People would still come up to him looking for a fight. I very rarely witnessed the fights. Even though I was a fiery Italian, the sight of blood made me nauseous. Antonio didn't beat anyone up to the same extent that he did Sadiq, but I would still see some inmates with their arms or legs in casts. (How did he not get in trouble for that?)

Besides the odd fight here and there (read: Antonio went batshit crazy), he wasn't all that bad. If you tell anyone I said that I'll throw you down a well. He was the kind of person that would worm his way under your skin and stay there whether you liked it or not. it was terrible...well, mostly terrible. It sorta, kinda was a little nice to have someone to protect you during thunderstorms.

* * *

"Are you really that scared of thunderstorms?" Another loud crash and I flew underneath the covers, hiding my face in the cloth. So, yes...I was scared of thunderstorms. "Lovi, it's fine. The thunder can't actually hurt you," Antonio tried pulling at the blanket over me when I didn't respond, but I had cocooned myself in that blanket. "I didn't want to have to do this..but..."

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarled, trying to hide my curl in the blanket, but the stupid thing evaded all attempts of being covered up.

"Don't make me do it, Lovi," Antonio warned again. I poked my head out of the blanket, but left the rest of my body covered.

"What do you want?" Antonio just patted the space on our bunk next to him, signalling for me to sit by him. Yes, I did say our bunk. We found out that I can't sleep alone on the top bunk, because I roll off. Antonio just had sleep next to him on the bottom bunk so I didn't injure myself...the bastard. I scooted closer to him, but stayed a good distance away.

"You're so stubborn," He sighed and pulled me to him. "Now, my mother used to have me tell stories when I was scared, to get my mind off of whatever was scaring me. So tell me a story, Lovino, whatever story you'd like."

"There was once a barnacle that was so ugly that everyone died...the end."* Antonio raised an eyebrow before telling me to try again.

"Why don't you tell me a story about you whenever you were little." Lightning lit up the room and made me jump once more. The bright light turned Antonio's green eyes into glowing emeralds. I sat there dumbstruck for a moment before Antonio nudged me. "Go on, you must have been cute whenever you were little, I'd love to hear about it."

"F-fine... I was born in a small town in southern Italy..."

* * *

**Yeah...so this was mostly a filler. I wanted to get onto Lovino's past and Antonio's past, as it will be a key point in the romantic section of the story. Though the real stuff should hopefully be going soon. I hope that you weren't disappointed with this chapter... See y'all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

"Back then, when I was little, we lived right by the harbor. Nonno would come and visit every month, telling us about his adventures and bringing back seashells for me. I never knew where he went, but it must have been by the ocean, because he always made sure to have a seashell for me to put with my collection. Life was simple, but it was nice and I was happy. One day, my mother left with Nonno and never came back, but Nonno always told us that she was happy. My father remarried a few months later.

My step-mother became pregnant with Feliciano when I was two, and she made us move up into the northern half of Italy so that, "this son could grow up right". I was a snarky little kid to her, because she always made sure to knock things over whenever I was around. It wasn't my fault that she hated me, I was just a little kid.

Still, I loved Feliciano a lot. He looked up to me and tried to do things I did. It didn't bother me, not really. He was the only friend I had. I knew that other people liked him better, but what could I do about it? He was always going to be outgoing and happy and nice and I would always be me.

I floated through life like that for a long time, until I hit seventeen. My father moved us all to America. Feliciano was a little upset t having to leave his friends behind, but I was fine. I had no friends.

When we got to America, Feliciano quickly made new friends. Kiku Honda was his closest and best friend. I liked Kiku, he was quiet and very polite. We became friends as well, though we never became as close as he and Feliciano were. I also met Tino and Berwald. They had been a couple for a year by that time and were possibly the nicest people I had ever met. Berwald was scary, but he was mostly a gentle giant than anything. Tino was a little spitfire, always jumping around and running at high speeds. The best part was that Tino was very good martial arts, and could flip someone just a smidge smaller than Berwald over his shoulder. I could say that Tino was my first best friend, and I was almost as happy as I had been back when I lived by the sea.

When I moved out for college, Feliciano came with me, and we made a life in a small town in the middle of America. For two years, we lived on our own, not needing anyone and never having to worry about losing our friendship. It all came crashing down with the arrival of Ludwig Beilschmidt. That damn German captured my brother's heart and never let it go. I didn't trust him, and never said a nice word to the man. It never crossed my mind that Feliciano would pick him over me. At twenty, my brother left and went to live with Ludwig in Germany. He tried calling, but I changed my phone number and disconnected the house phone. Not soon after that, I moved far away from that little town and into an apartment complex with Tino and Berwald, who I had kept in touch with.

I lived in that apartment complex for a few months before getting arrested for jaywalking and being sent to federal prison for six months. Feliciano called once before I went to sentencing, and I didn't answer." I didn't realize I was crying until Antonio wiped the tears off of my face.

"Oh, Lovi, it's okay. C'mon, lay right here by me," Antonio patted next to him, and like a fool, I listened. I expected him to try and take advantage of me, but instead he just pulled me into an embrace and mumbled Spanish into my ear. I don't know why, but I cried even harder. "Go to sleep, _mi __amour_." I started to drift off as my tears stopped and I could barely hear Antonio anymore. "Fuck...Antonio, you can't fall for him, not now...dammit, this is getting complicated."

* * *

**Wow...I fail. And Antonio...you poor soul...you're going to love Lovino whether you like it or not! Now I can get going with more of the other characters and the action. Please review, it makes my day. And I'd just like to share that I got my first kiss! So excited...the things I get excited about XD I made my deadline by one day! And to any of you wondering, I just need to give myself a deadline for this crud or it doesn't get done. I'm learning Spanish, so now I don't have to lose Google Translate!**

**Google Translate: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF! MAKE IT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED AND THAT WE WERE NOTHING. **

**I'm such a dork XD.**

**Goodbye for now ^w^! Next two updates will be before December first!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I FORGOT ABOUT ALL OF YOU. I blame the shit that went down these past two months. I've been losing myself to depression lately. BUT FUCK DEPRESSION, I'VE GOT READERS WHO NEED ME. DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

_**Antonio's** **POV**_

Had someone ever seen such a beauty as Lovino? His soft dark brown hair that could never not look amazing, no matter how much he tossed and turned in his sleep, and a face, though almost always frowning, that never seemed lose its startling beauty. I could spend hours staring into his eyes, and never decipher what color had the grace of being captured in his gaze.

I was not falling in love with Lovino, just merely admiring his...well...everything. I don't believe there is any other way to put it, but _dat ass. _Honestly, I was quickly becoming enamoured with the boy. He was just so... unique. While he acted so big and tough to others, he was so fragile and vulnerable on the inside. No matter how beautiful he looked while doing it, I hated to see him cry. So much hurt was locked inside of such a small person.

Everything about him was absolutely perfect. Had we met at another time, another place, I would have made him mine in a matter of weeks. Sadly, we met now, when Operation Dove was about to take place. Everything I had worked for could be jeopardized by this little Italian that could so easily wrap me around his finger. The same Italian that was sleeping beside me at the moment. As if he heard my thoughts, Lovino grumbled softly and snuggled deeper into my chest, smiling ever so softly.

His smile was breath-taking, something that no one had ever seen before. _Dios mio_, he was beautiful. Sadly, I could not watch his face twitch and change while he dreamed any longer, I had work to do. Lovino made it so hard for me to move. It wasn't that he was heavy, the very opposite actually, he was just so damn cute. When he dreamed of lovely and happy things, it was almost impossible for me to leave him. Lovi's pretty lips would twitch up into a smile every so often, his hands would hold onto my shirt while he snuggled even deeper into warmth, and sometimes I could hear him whisper in his sleep. It was almost always in Italian, but I could understand enough of it to know he was talking about his brother.

Lovino smiled again and whispered one word and one word only, I tried to not pay attention, just focus on moving him off me and onto the bed, but I heard him and froze.

"Antonio..." He whispered it again. It wasn't like someone would say it in a wet dream, but like a wife would say to her husband when he came home after a very long time of being away. Lovino was dreaming about me, and that thought made my heart stop. No! I couldn't get too involved with him, not now. If we could figure out a way to bring another person with us... No! _Mierda_, this was getting complicated. Lovino had only been here for a month, how could I be getting so attached.

I moved away from him, making sure his head landed softly on the pillow. Even if I wasn't attached, I had to make sure I didn't injure him. The smile on his face disappeared as he tried to find me again. I pulled off my shirt and laid it next to him. The fabric should keep him satisfied until I came back. As though he read my thoughts, he pulled my shirt to him, the smile returning to his face once more.

I slipped out of the cell, leaving behind the being that could be my downfall. It was midnight, and even the guards had gone to sleep. From what I have heard, this prison was much more lenient than the others. It should have been much more strict when it came to me and my antics. Of course, they just thought I had robbed a bank. No one ever found all the bodies. I believe the last one, Mr. Winter, made twenty. Oh well, their fault for not keeping better track of me.

In my musings I went past many cells, some empty, some holding sleeping prisoners, a few were holding a bitch and his master. One, Toris, was sitting straight up in bed, staring at me helplessly while Ivan pulled the poor man even closer to him in sleep. Ivan called them lovers. If Lovi and I were to ever have sex, we would be lovers. Toris was a victim and Ivan his captor.

* * *

Gilbert and Francis were waiting for me in Francis' cell. Matthew was asleep, curled up beside Francis who sat on his bed, not leaving the Canadian. Matthew only had a few months left on his sentence, about the same as Lovi and Roderich. None of them knew about Operation Dove. If it went wrong we couldn't let them go down with us. Of course, it wasn't going to go wrong. We had planned too much and for too long for this to go wrong.

"When are we doing this? I don't want _Mattieu_ in here by himself for very long." Francis carefully ran his hand through Matthew's hair, avoiding the looping curl sticking out from his hairline. "Truthfully, I don't want him in here by himself at all. I believe that Gilbert feels the same about Roderich, and you about that Italian." Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Look," I started off, talking them into leaving Matthew and Roderich for any amount of time would be difficult, "we don't want to leave them by themselves, but we don't want to make them go off by themselves outside of prison. I'll admit, I don't want to leave Lovino without protection. We have to get out as well. Francis, you can rest easy because Alfred will take very good care of Matthew. He'd never let anyone hurt his little brother. Gilbert, I think we all know that Roderich can take care of himself if it was needed."

"I don't care." Gilbert narrowed his eyes at me before speaking, "I'm not leaving Roderich by himself."

"Same goes for _Matthieu_."

"A week? They can survive for one week in here. They'll help each other out. Do you want to spend three years in here while they're free, having to be by themselves for so long?"

Francis looked at Matthew for a long time before looking up and nodding. He knew Matthew could do this. The time they would have when Matthew was free was worth the week away from him. Gilbert nodded as well, though he didn't seem pleased to be leaving Roderich alone for any amount of time.

"It's settled. In two months and three weeks, Operation Dove goes into action." I paused as the two nodded again, already planning as to how they were going to explain this to Roderich and Matthew.

Soft footsteps came up from behind me and I whirled around with my fist ready. Lovi was standing behind me, my shirt draped around him like a blanket and a sleepy look in his eyes. "Tonio...?" Lovino mumbled to himself for a few seconds before stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms around me. "_Ti amo_...Tonio..." I didn't have time to catch myself before I had pulled him into my arms to carry him.

"_Te amo,_ Lovi." No, no, no...this couldn't be happening. I was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I couldn't be getting so tangled up in him. Yet, no matter how much I tried to tell myself no, the way my heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me in his sleepy haze, and the large grin that came to my face when he cuddled into me told me that I had indeed fallen for Lovino Romano Vargas. And it was going to be my lovely, graceful, Lovino-filled downfall.

* * *

**GAH I'M DONE. I TYPED LIKE THE LAST HALF IN AN HOUR. HOW DO I WRITE ROMANCE WHEN I'M ON BREAK ON VALENTINE'S DAY? Blaaaaah Please review...even though I'm a terrible updater...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am looking for a beta for this story, UsUk Radio and Spamano Shuffle, if you or someone you know would want to beta one or more of these stories please PM me. DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

* * *

_**Lovino's**_** POV**

I remember waking up with only Antonio's shirt and no sign of the bastard himself. I don't remember why I went searching for him, or why I was so happy when I found him. "_Te amo, Lovi_." Those words stuck out in my mind like a traffic sign. It sounded scarily similar to "_Ti amo_." Which he better not have said if he knows what's good for him. I'm not sure how I ended up lying on his chest in the morning. It wasn't all that uncomfortable though.

I had started to fall back asleep when Antonio's two bastard friends came by, banging on the bars of the cell door to wake us up. "Son of a fuck!" I clapped my hands over my ears and dug my face into Antonio's shoulder. "Make them stop, dammit!" I could hear Antonio's laugh through my hands/earmuffs.

"Gil, Francis, knock it off please. I think you're giving Lovi a headache." The obnoxious noise stopped and the two idiots walked away, roaring with laughter. "Lovino, it's time to get up for breakfast~" I stayed put, fully intending on sleeping longer. "Lovi, you're laying on me. Don't make me roll you off." I growled and rolled off Antonio and got up.

"Looks like I'm not getting anymore sleep today," I grumbled and folded my arms over my chest.

"I heard they're serving pancakes," the bastard singsonged into my ear.

"Chocolate chip pancakes...?"

"Si," and I could hear the smirk in his voice. Little known fact, I had a very serious love of chocolate pancakes. I was pulling Antonio down to the cafeteria in no time.

* * *

Antonio had left to go join his friends for something 'really important', leaving me by myself. He told me to go find Matthew and Roderich, but I didn't see either of them in the fray. I did see a group of people surrounding me though. Sadiq was standing in front of me, leaning on his crutch. "Look who it is, Carriedo's new chew toy. What has made you do? Or, what hasn't he made you do?" He pushed me back with his unbroken arm.

"He's not like that!" I didn't know why, but I was so protective of Antonio that not even a terrifying asshole like Sadiq could make me stand down.

"You don't even know. If anyone knew what Antonio has actually done, he's be on death row."

"You're lying. You're just pissed that you're too weak to even stand a chance against him."

"You little bitch!" I saw the fist coming at me and instead of fighting back, I did what I never thought I would do.

"Antonio! Help!" I squeezed my eyes shut as I said it and felt a whoosh of air beside me.

"I told you what would happen if you came near Lovino." I opened my eyes to see Antonio standing in front of me, Sadiq's fist caught in his hand. Sadiq looked more frightened than I had felt.

"Tonio...let's just go," tears were welling up and I just wanted to get out of there. Fast. I grabbed his other hand, "Please...let's just go..." Antonio looked back at me, death written in his stare.

"Lovi..." he turned back to Sadiq, "this isn't over."

* * *

The second we had gotten back to our cell, I broke. "Lovi, Lovi, what's wrong, mi queirdo?" He held me throughout all my sobbed out words and mumbles.

"I...I...I don't know. They say you're so dangerous and then you're so gentle with me. I'm so confused...I want to not have anything to do with you but I know that if I'm not with you that I'm not happy. I don't want it to be true..."

Antonio didn't question any of my rambles, just held me until I stopped crying. The night before, before I had fallen asleep, I kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

I didn't sleep for a long time. Antonio didn't either. Then again, he was too busy telling me what Sadiq had meant, "Lovi, I'm a bad man. A very, very bad man. The first time I killed a man was at 14. I killed my father. No reason, I just killed him with a shovel while my mother watched. She tried to call the cops, but I ran away before they could catch me. I have killed twenty men in 10 years. All of them had families; they were innocent people. I am a monster for what I did. I feel no regret for any it. If I could rewind time, I'd do it again."

I stared at him in shock. It was horrible, what he did. This was more than I could handle for the night, and I blacked out.


End file.
